Til death due us part
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Aletrnate reality Ross and Rachel story. Ross and Rachel meet one night, while Rachel is engaged to Barry. Two years later, while Mindy is getting married to Barry, Rachel wants to hire a male escprt to pose as her boyrfrien Chap 2 up.
1. The metting

_Hey, all. I have decided to write another alternate reality. I got this idea by watching a movie. So, if it is similar, don't sue me, because it will be nothing like the movie. Just the whole idea will be the same. I hope you enjoy it. No, I do not own anyone, although I wish I did. Please review, this will be a Ross and Rachel fanfic.- Lobsters forever_

First Chapter starts here:

Rachel Green walked down Manhattan with a bunch of shopping bags in her hands. She was completely happy. She had a fiancé who she would be marrying in two weeks. She walked into a coffee house that she visited frequently, and sat down. Everyday when she walked into that coffee house, she spotted the same group of people that sat on the orange couch that stood in the middle of the atmosphere. She ordered her coffee from a man that had belched hair, that man many times she had caught made eyes at her.

She sat down on a chair, in the corner enjoying her cup of coffee. She opened the newspaper, and began to read the news. She read "_25 years of age, shoot, female, in chest." _She hated when that happened, someone her exact age, murdered, it was really scary! Once she got up, a man had come in, wearing a black sweater, she walked out and he pulled her aside for a second. "Excuse me, do you mind if I see sports section just for a second? I really need to check something." he asked. Rachel smiled, and handed him the newspaper.

Her eyes twinkled, and her smile widened at the voice this man had. Sweet, but manly, and his eyes tempting brown, with a speck of green. He handed her back the newspaper and said "Do you want to join me for some coffee?" Rachel replied "I would, but I am engaged, and by that ring on your finger. I see your married." Then man looked embarrassed then answered "well, I was. But my marriage is over, I just keep the ring on, because sometimes I wish it wasn't."

Rachel smiled and said "Well, good luck to you." Then man held out his hand to shake hers, and while they shook hands he replied "I hope you have a happy life together, with?" Rachel let go of this man's soft hand and whispered "Barry." Then man looked at her, smiled and whispered "Barry." Then this mysterious man sat down on the orange couch beside his group of Friends.

Two years later:

Rachel had just received a phone call for her best friend Mindy. That she would be getting married to Barry. Her ex-fiancé. Rachel walked out of her apartment on 67th Avenue. She took the subway to Central Park. She reached a bench, and sat down with her cosmopolitan magazine. She flipped through the pages and she then spotted a child near her. She smiled and said "Hello, what's your name?" The boy stood still, and started to suck his thumb. Then said "Luke" She laughed at how amazingly cute this boy was, sucking his thumb and everything. She assumed that he was about 4 or 5.

The boy sat down and said "I love this park", Rachel smiled and said "yeah, I do too. Luke, where is your mommy and daddy?" Luke then looked at a lady bug that was on a bench and answered "I dun have a mommy, I have a daddy though. I dunno where he is." Rachel took the boys hand and walked him around the park, and then found his dad. He thanked her, and Rachel turned around, and a splash of iced coffee feel on her on top. Then man said "Oh, I am so sorry." Rachel looked up from her top, and noticed something about him that looked familiar.

He got some Kleenexes from his coat pocket, and said "Here, I don't know what I was thinking." She began to wipe herself, and then she looked into his eyes and asked "Do I know you?" Then man looked confused "I don't think so." Rachel then looked at him and said "well, I am an personal shopper at Bloomingdales, maybe you've seen me there?" Then man nodded and said "Probably." Then man then asked "Do you want to get some coffee?" Rachel's eyes weekend, and her lips trembled, she looked down and said "You're the man I saw at the coffee house, two weeks before I was supposed to get married. Two years ago."

Then man blushed and said "Oh, I don't have a reason why I couldn't remember someone as beautiful as you. So, what do you say. There is no ring on my finger, you are not engaged. What is it? Do you have a boyfriend? Or can we just get some coffee, together, alone?" Rachel chuckled and said "yes, we can get some coffee".

They started to walk through the park and the man said "Wait, you still don't know my name. I am Ross by the way." Rachel nodded and said "I like it, and I am Rachel, by the way".

They both reached a coffee house and sat down, and Ross removed Rachel's coat and Rachel thanked him. Ross went to go get the coffee for himself and for Rachel. As soon as he went to the counter her beeper rang. She got up and looked for the nearest pay phone. Ross moved back to where Rachel sat last. He put the coffee cup down and looked sad and he left out the coffee house with a look of neglect on his face. Rachel smiled and walked out of the bathroom, and looked at where their table was. His coat was gone.

That night:

Rachel sat on her recliner, with her feet up eating ice cream. She looked through a magazine, and looked at the personals. She needed to find a boyfriend fast for this wedding. She made a rash decision to hire a male escort to pose as her boyfriend. She called the newspaper, and had her add printed.

The next morning:

Rachel got to work, with a cup of decaf in her hand, took a sip, and noticed that she had a new e-mail.

**Re: Museum of Natural History**

**To: I need some money, not that I am poor at all. I just need a few bucks for my child. You may meet me tonight at Central Perk, a coffee house. I will be with a group of Friends, wearing a white shirt, with black jeans. I am not _that_ bad looking, so please meet me tonight at 6. You find me. My charge will be $500.00 for two days. $300.00 per day.**

**Sent at: 6:34 am**

Rachel made her way down to Central Perk, she looked around the coffee house. And spotted a man with a white shirt and black jeans, from what she could see from the back of his head he didn't look bad. She tapped him on the shoulder and the man turned around. He said "You! What are you doing here?" Rachel looked confused and said "Do you work at the museum of natural history?" Ross nodded then asked "How did you know that?" Rachel blushed, then Ross asked "Oh, you need the male escort? Well, I'll do it."

Rachel then said "Okay, sure. But I have a question for you. Why did you walk out on me, yesterday?" Ross looked confused then said "No, you walked out on me." Rachel then said "No, I went to the bathroom, and the next thing I see, your gone." Ross smiled and said "Oh, you went to the bathroom. Well, can we just start over? Hi, I am Ross, your new boyfriend." Rachel shuck his hand and said "Hi, I'm Rachel your new girlfriend."

_Please tell me if I should continue. I really need to know, if I should. Thank you.- Lobsters forever_


	2. The wedding

_Hello Children. How have you been? I have been great, not really. I guess this chapter will take place a few weeks after the last chapter. Rachel prepped Ross to know everything about her, and that's all you need to know. Oh, and they are now in a taxi going to the wedding.- Lobsters forever_

New Chapter starts here: 

Rachel taped her wedding invitation, and moved it through her hands. She was now

banging it on her knee. Ross looked over at her. Rachel was wearing a pink dress long to

her ankles. She was not a maid of honour. So she did not look like Princess Bubblegum.

Ross watched her fiddle with the piece of paper, and then put his arm around her and said

"Relax, Rachel. Things are going to be fine." Rachel smiled and leaned into him and

answered "I hope so". Just then the cab driver stopped, and Ross paid the driver and they

both got out Ross helping Rachel get out of course. He had to be the perfect gentleman

tonight.

Ross and Rachel were guided by the seating hostess to their seats in the church, and sat

down. Rachel's father had come also, and saw them both. He hugged his daughter and

then stopped and looked at Ross. "Dr. Green what a pleasure it is to have meet you. I am

Rachel's boyfriend. Gellar, Ross Gellar". Dr. Green smiled and said "Well, Rachel never mentioned anything about a boyfriend. Oh, sorry and I am Bond, James Bond." Ross laughed and Rachel hit him lightly on the arm for him to stop. "Well, sir. I know this is going to sound a little bit bizarre, but I ask you permission to date your daughter." Dr. Green stood breathless and then regained breath and answered "Well, Ross. I guess you may." Rachel smiled and kissed Ross on the cheek.

Dr. Green left and sat down at his seat. Rachel and Ross did so also. Rachel looked at Ross straight in the eyes and said "that was a nice touch". Ross smiled and said "Well, I have to be perfect, right?" Rachel chuckled and then replied "Yes, and that fake Ross, that line that you said was perfect." Ross smiled nervously then whispered "That was the real me." Just then **"here comes the bride" **comes onto the speakers. Rachel is surprised and Ross just looks at the floor. Rachel then says "We can't talk about this now." Ross sighed and nodded.

After the ceremony, Rachel had left way ahead of Ross. Ross was chasing after her. Rachel stopped and said "Ross, no. I so want to. But I can't, we are not meant to be". Rachel started to walk, but Ross took her by the hand and said "How do you that?" Rachel looked in his eyes and said "I mean what I said. I can't." Ross then said "But you want to". Rachel nodded slightly. Ross then kissed her, and Rachel kissed him back

After a few seconds, Rachel pulls away and grabbed his hand and led him somewhere. There was a hallway between the bathroom and the alter. No one usually went there. Rachel knew this place pretty well because she escaped this way at her wedding to Barry. When they got there, Rachel pushed Ross against the wall and forcefully kissed him. Ross was taken by surprise, but he responded to the kiss. Rachel then opened her mouth, and there tongues wrestled each other. Ross moved his hands all over her body. Up until he grabbed her ass. Rachel felt like she needed more of him, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he supported her like that.

As they were getting hot and heavy we hear Barry and Mindy come onto set. Mindy laughs and says "I guess we will have to find another place, they took our spot sweetie." Once Rachel heard this she stepped down and said "Eww… Oh god No." Ross regained breath enough to laugh.

After Ross and Rachel arrived home that night, well actually before. Ross tried to get his door open as Rachel kissed him. He finally got it open and then Ross and Rachel slammed the door, and went on again. This time it lead to Ross' bedroom.

Ross slowly undressed her, wanting to see every inch of her. Rachel quickly undressed him. She was anxious to get started. Ross then moved on top of her, and said "I love you Rachel". Rachel laughed then responded "That was a good one. But I don't like to laugh during sex". Ross gave a sad expression then said "No, really. I love you." Rachel got up and said "Oh, wow. I am not sure if I love you." Ross sighed, and sad "yeah, that's ok. I just never saw that coming". Rachel touched Ross' bear back and said "Ross, that doesn't matter, I can start to love you." Ross nodded and said while dressing "Well, it matters to me. I know I may not be cute enough for you, don't make enough money, whatever. Just, please save your sympathy for somebody else".

Ross then sat down and showed Rachel the door. She then said nervously "I'm scared." Ross looked up at her and asked "Why?" Rachel replied "I don't want to get hurt." Ross put his hand on her cheek and said "Well, honey. I would never, ever hurt you. I love you, and this, us, is meant to be". Rachel replied "Well then. I love you too!" She kissed him, and then he rested her and they made love.

**Happy endings don't last forever. Find out more in the next chapter!**

_Thank you for reading I know it wasn't the best chapter I have ever wrote. But please review!- Lobsters forever_


End file.
